


In Our Dreams

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Every night, the reader shares her dreams with her soulmate. However, she is unable to see the face of the woman that she loves until the universe deems that the time is right. The reader is nervous that things will change when they meet in person but Peggy soothes her fears.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Reader
Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768873
Kudos: 36





	In Our Dreams

Lightning flashed across the sky, igniting a nearby tree with an energy that shocked you. She wrapped her arms around you, held you tighter as the heat of the sudden fire warmed the air, blazing despite the rain. The wind wailed around you, cold and sharp as it gnawed at your skin, but all you could feel was the soft touch of her fingers on your arm, the safe weight of her embrace around you. 

You looked up to her, another fork of lightning illuminating half of her face. For the briefest of moments you saw her smile, pure and absolute adoration as she greedily committed your features to memory. The shadows quickly fell between you once again but the lines of her face remained etched into your mind, a faint image which had slowly taken form after years of shared dreams.

It was always this way. You shared your dreams with your soulmate but never saw her face in its entirety. Mere glimpses here and there whenever the universe deemed you worthy, enough to paint the outline of a picture while lacking all the important details. Teasing smiles that took your breath away, flashes of her bright red lipstick - a distinct colour you had sought so desperately in your waking hours but had yet to find. 

Her chocolate eyes studied you through the darkness of the night, electrifying in their intensity. A beautiful, deadly storm personified. Powerful, unstoppable, and utterly mesmerising. It was so easy to lose yourself in her gaze, to give yourself over to her majesty. A goddess among men. You felt it in the way her fingers brushed past yours, the spark that travelled directly to your heart and ignited a deep desire. She was something special alright and not just because she was your soulmate. 

You savoured each of these teasing shots and compiled them together, slowly but surely building a complete image of your soulmate so that when the day came you finally crossed paths you would know her, without doubt or hesitation, upon first glance. It had to be coming soon, now. These shared dreams came more frequently, the pull between you stronger than it had ever been. 

It was wonderful to think that you could cross paths with your soulmate any day now but it was also absolutely terrifying. The kind of fear that paralysed you, stopped you from walking out your door in the morning for fear of what might happen. 

"Darling, you're not watching the storm," she said. Barely a whisper, the sweet English accent you'd come to love, from which you drew so much strength and joy, was distorted by the distance between your physical bodies. Far worse than normal, you had no doubt that she was on the absolute other side of the world to you right now. 

"I was just thinking."

"Oh you should never do that," she teased. "You wouldn't believe the trouble I've gotten into by thinking for myself."

You hummed in agreement, more melancholic than amused. It was the same story shared by millions of women across the world. You'd thought things might be different after the war. The men had seen what you were capable of, your strength and resilience, your brains and your charm. You'd hoped that things would progress but they had only slid back into old roles as the men came home and reclaimed their positions from you, pushed harder to remind you of where you stood. 

And then there were the things that had never changed. Even to the most progressive minds, the idea that two women might be romantically involved… On a good day, they might treat your suggestions as a jest, a fanciful joke, easily dismissed. On a bad day, you had encountered those that would use force to remind you of your place in the world, to grind you beneath their boot and spit in your face for ever thinking that you could live a life that in no way benefited a man.

"Have you ever considered that these are just dreams?"

"Well that is indeed what they are."

In the distance, lightning struck again. It was receding, marking the end to this shared experience, like a clock ticking down the minutes before this all faded away to black. Gentle fingers drew swirling patterns over your skin, twisting with the storm around you. Quietly, peacefully, she said, "You don't need to bite your tongue with me."

You sighed into her embrace and closed your eyes, still able to see the bright flashes of light through the darkness. "I fear that things will change once we meet."

"I assure you that my feelings for you won't fade."

"But we shall have to hide our truth from the world."

"It is not my concern what the rest of the world believes. If they are too stuck in their small minded attitudes to recognise love when they see it then that is a fault of theirs, not ours." 

It was so easy to make those kinds of promises in the night, to swear that nothing would change when there were no consequences. You knew first hand that building your life around a lie only led to hardship and heartache. Maintaining it meant locking away a part of yourself, living half a life where you could never be honest with anyone. 

Even if it was a burden shared, the lie would chip away at your soul, taint each moment of happiness with the knowledge that you weren't able to be truthful. Slowly but surely, cracks would form and destabilise the goodness in your life until a single disagreement shattered the whole thing open. 

Either sensing your fears or at least recognising that time was almost up for you tonight, your soulmate took your hand and brought it to her lips. She pressed a gentle kiss to your knuckles and found your trembling gaze. You felt seen even through the darkness of the night, the shadows formed by the bond to obscure your faces until the chosen time unable to hide the way your soulmate shone like the stars above. 

"Be strong, my darling. I shall find you soon."

A finally burst of lightning illuminated the dark and cloudy sky, the blinding light still not enough to overcome the secrecy surrounding your soulmate's face. You closed your eyes and leant into her, savouring the feeling of her arms around you as the dream faded and you woke, thousands of miles from the woman you loved, with a name on your lips. 

_Peggy Carter._

Simply voicing it filled your heart with joy. Now that you knew her name, the countdown had officially begun. It was only a matter of days before you crossed paths with your soulmate. It was terrifying and exhilarating and all together wonderful. Your fears still bubbled beneath the surface but Peggy's strength - oh, it felt strange to finally know her name - bled through your bond and blocked out those negative feelings. 

Feeling brighter and lighter than you had for months, you swung your legs off the side of your bed, pulled a gown around your shoulders and set about on your day with a spring in your step.


End file.
